1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in field of sports goals and more particularly relates to goals for outdoor use having a framework for supporting a net and further to devices pertaining to preventing such goals from tipping over or shifting position due to high wind, player impact, or inappropriate use by unauthorized use by others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is great concern for the stability of sports goals for use on outdoor playing fields for sports such as soccer, field hockey, and the like, and the prevention of injury from accidental or inappropriate use of such goals particularly as they are often unattended due to their public locations. At the same time, it is necessary to occasionally move such goals for field maintenance, long term storage, or alternative field use.
A number of solutions have been proposed including stakes, augers, and portable sandbags as weights all of which are easily tampered with when the goals are unsupervised. A weighted ground crossbar mounted roller system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,736, Gravel, which, while addressing the problems of stability and mobility is not easily incorporated into existing goals having a wide variety of ground crossbars as are being currently or previously manufactured. The present invention presents a system which is capable of being attached to wide variety of goals for the above stated purposes and is easy to install but not remove or misplace as are most of the prior art devices known to the inventors.